icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 USPHL-Premier Season
This is the 2017-18 United States Premier Hockey League Premier League season. This will be the league's fifth season. The USPHL's highest level league had this name from the 2013-14 to 2016-17 season and was re-organized as the National Collegiate Development Conference (NCDC) for the 2017-18 season. The team's in this league previous completed as the USPHL's Elite Division during the same period. This is the league's first season NOT being sanctioned by USA Hockey. The USPHL withdrew from USA Hockey over a dispute regarding the sanctioning of the NCDC as a Tier-II (Free to play) Junior league. Membership Changes *On December 22, 2016 the USPHL announced that the Boston Bandits, Connecticut Nighthawks, Hartford Jr. Wolfpack, New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs, New Jersey Rockets, and Northern Cyclones organizations are leaving the Eastern Hockey League and joining the United States Premier Hockey League for the 2017-18 season. This move would bring six premier level and five elite junior teams. The 16U, 18U and youth programs of these organizations would also be involved in this move. The Boston Bandits, New Jersey Rockets, and Northern Cyclones would be also be part of the National Collegiate Development Conference when it commences play for the 2017-18 season. In March 2017, the league announced that the USP3HL was being retired with the Premier and Elite Divisions remaining. The league also announced that the Jersey Shore Whalers and Florida Jr. Blades would be added to the Premier Division along with the Skipjacks Hockey Club. The Jr. Blades were also moving their USP3HL team to the Elite division. With the reorganization of the leagues many of the teams would move up from the Elite to Premier Division and from the USP3HL to the Elite Division for 2017-18. As part of fallout from the rejection of Tier-II status for the National Collegiate Development Conference; the whole United States Premier Hockey League withdrew from USA Hockey sanctioning and will be unsanctioned for the 2017-18 season. Previous speculation indicated that the USPHL may affiliate with the Amateur Athletic Union's United Hockey Union for 2017-18. *The Springfield Pics stay in the Premier Division and don't elevate to the NCHC. *The Connecticut Jr Rangers return from leave and join the Premier Division. *In addition to the six organizations joining from the EHL new organizations include the Spooner, Wisconsin based Wisconsin Muskies; the York, Pennsylvania based Skipjacks Hockey Club, and the Harrington, Delaware based Delaware Lightning. The Delaware Lightning would be gone from the Premier League listing by the time the league schedule was released. *Eight additional organizations made the jump from the USP3HL to the Premier Division (Daytona Racers, Decatur Blaze, Florida Jr. Blades, Ironwood Fighting Yoopers, Kalkaska Rhinos, Motor City Hawks, Traverse City North Stars, and Tri-City Ice Hawks. *On May 18, 2017 the league announced that the Hudson, Wisconsin based Hudson Havoc organization will be added to the Premier Midwest West Division for the 2017-18 season. The team will be based out of the Hudson Sports & Civic Center. *The West Sound Warriors announced they would go dormant for the 2017-18 season, but the Vancouver Rangers of the Western States Hockey League relocated to Bremerton, Washington and would assume the Warriors identity in the WSHL. *The Seattle Ravens announced they would be renamed the Kent Ravens and join the WSHL as well. *On June 14, 2017 the USPHL announced the addition of the Minnesota Blue Ox who will be based out of the Coon Rapids Ice Center in Coon Rapids, Minnesota. The team's ownership includes Minnesota Wild head coach Bruce Boudreau, his wife Crystal, and Jay Witta who will be the head coach and general manager. The team will play in the Premier Midwest West Division. *On July 4, 2017 the Traverse City North Stars announced on their facebook page that they would suspend operations for the 2017-18 season citing rising cost of operating a junior hockey franchise. *The Blaine Energy appears to have folded and been replaced by a new team named the Minnesota Moose playing out of the same arena. The Moose change appears to have been made around June 10th as the first post on the new team's twiiter page was on that date with the official announcement being made on June 12th. *On December 1, 2017 the league announced that they were adding the Auburn, Maine based Twin City Thunder to the North Division of the Premier League for the 2018-19 season. The team will be based out of the Norway Savings Bank Arena in Auburn. *On January 28, 2018 the Kalkaska Rhinos forfeited a game and appear to have folded due to a lack of players.https://thejuniorhockeynews.com/the-death-pool-kalkaska-rhinos-dead-on-the-sceen/ Teams Standings North Division Mid-Atlantic Division Southeast Division Florida Division Midwest East Division ''Kalkaska Rhinos fold after forfeiting a January 28th game and forfeit last 8 games '' Midwest West Division Playoffs North Division Quarterfinals *New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs defeated Rochester Monarchs 2 games to none *Islanders Hockey Club defeated Springfield Pics 2 games to 1 *Northern Cyclones defeated Syracuse Stars 2 games to 1 *South Shore Kings defeated Boston Bandits 2 games to none Semifinals *Northern Cyclones defeated New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 2 games to 1 *Islanders Hockey Club defeated South Shore Kings 2 games to 1 Mid-Atlantic Division Quarterfinals *New Jersey Rockets defeated Hartford Jr. Wolfpack 2 games to 1 *Connecticut Jr Rangers defeated Skipjacks Hockey Club 2 games to none *Jersey Hitmen defeated Connecticut Nighthawks 2 games to none *New York Jr. Aviators defeated Jersey Shore Whalers 2 games to none Semifinals *New Jersey Rockets defeated Connecticut Jr Rangers 2 games to none *Jersey Hitmen defeated New York Jr. Aviators 2 games to none Southeast Division Semifinals *Charlotte Rush defeated Richmond Generals 2 games to none *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Carolina Eagles 2 games to none Florida Division Semifinals *Tampa Bay Juniors defeated Florida Jr. Blades 2 games to none *Florida Eels defeated Palm Beach Hawks 2 games to 1 Midwest-East Division Quarterfinals *Decatur Blaze defeated Tri-City Ice Hawks 2 games to none Semifinals *Chicago Cougars defeated Decatur Blaze 2 games to none *Motor City Hawks defeated Detroit Fighting Irish 2 games to 1 Midwest-West Division Quarterfinals *Minnesota Moose defeated Dells Ducks 2 games to none *Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings defeated Steele County Blades 2 games to none *Minnesota Blue Ox defeated Ironwood Fighting Yoopers 2 games to none *Minnesota Mullets defeated Wisconsin Muskies 2 games to none Semifinals *Minnesota Moose defeated Minnesota Mullets 2 games to none *Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings defeated Minnesota Blue Ox 2 games to none National Play Downs The event was scheduled to be held at the New England Sports Center in Marlborough, Massachusetts. However, a storm caused havoc with the schedule for the tournament and players. The NESC was without power for over 2 hours in the middle of the tournament and the players were staying in hotels that were without power. Several of the games had to be moved to other rinks. Format The twelve division semifinal winners advance to the national play downs. The teams are paired off in black and gold pools. The pools are further divided into 2 groups of three within each pool. The teams play a modified round robin where the teams in one group play two teams in the other group in their pool and one in their own. The round robin portion of the tournament will be held March 7th and 8th. The top team in each bracket advance to the semifinals on March 9th. The semifinal winners meet in the championship game March 10th. Black Pool Bracket A Charlotte Rush, Jersey Hitmen, and Motor City Hawks Bracket B Florida Eels, Islanders Hockey Club, and Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings Black Pool Results *Charlotte Rush defeated Florida Eels 8-1 *Jersey Hitmen defeated Motor City Hawks 6-0 *Islanders Hockey Club defeated Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings 2-0 *Charlotte Rush defeated Motor City Hawks 14-1 *Jersey Hitmen defeated Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings 2-1 *Islanders Hockey Club defeated Florida Eels 5-1 *Charlotte Rush defeated Jersey Hitmen 6-0 *Islanders Hockey Club defeated Motor City Hawks 4-3 *Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings vs Florida Eels (cancelled) Black Pool A Standings Black Pool B Standings Gold Pool Bracket A Chicago Cougars, Hampton Roads Whalers, and New Jersey Rockets Bracket B Minnesota Moose, Northern Cyclones, and Tampa Bay Juniors Gold Pool Results *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Tampa Bay Juniors 6-1 *New Jersey Rockets defeated Chicago Cougars 6-2 *Minnesota Moose defeated Northern Cyclones 7-5 *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Chicago Cougars 10-2 *New Jersey Rockets defeated Minnesota Moose 7-1 *Tampa Bay Juniors defeated Northern Cyclones 3-2 *Minnesota Moose defeated Tampa Bay Juniors 4-1 *Hampton Roads Whalers vs New Jersey Rockets (cancelled) *Northern Cyclones vs Chicago Cougars (cancelled) Gold Pool A Standings Gold Pool B Standings Semifinals *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Islanders Hockey Club 2-1 *Charlotte Rush defeated Minnesota Moose 5-2 Final *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Charlotte Rush 3-2 References Category:2018 in hockey Category:USPHL Seasons